SpongeBob SquarePants:Project Cleanup
Project Cleanup is the working title for a huge cleanup effort all across the SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki. It will be conducted in five (5) stages. This page will served as a draft for the planning of the project. CURRENT DISCUSSION: SpongeBob SquarePants:Episode articles Please discuss SpongeBob SquarePants talk:Episode articles. Introduction Over the past 5 years as the SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki has grown, we have developed a few pages of guidelines for layout and format of the articles. Now that the Wiki has grown quite extensively with activity, there have been developments in inconsistency and disorganization, and I have found the need to create a project which will involve the establishment of formatting and structure guidelines for every aspect of the SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki, and a way to enforce the formatting. This is not just for the few article guidelines we have, but for every article, category, and how each article/type of article is structured. Stage 1: Planning This stage involves the planning of how we are going to achieve our goals in this project. Anyone can participate in the process of creating an actual process for the project. Stage 2: Firmly establish guidelines This stage involves firmly establishing format, layout, and article guidelines across the Wiki. We will establish a correct format to our articles and a process by which our articles are put together and/or completed. Each guideline will cover every aspect of SpongeBob SquarePants and the structure of the wiki. Guidelines *Article structure :*Episodes (there may be little change here) ::*Articles ::*Transcripts ::*Galleries :*Characters :*Merchandise ::*Books ::*DVDs ::*Video Games :*Events *Category structure *Guideline structure *Maintenance structure :*Maintenance templates Stage 3: Finalize guidelines This stage involves finalizing the guidelines and with the SpongeBob Universe team, making them policy in SBU. We will require that everything is formatted a certain way for consistence and quality, and create a policy in which to enforce the new structure, and create a set of rules used for dealing with those who wish to alter the established structure. Stage 4: Implementation Implementation will be done in sub-stages to be decided upon at a later date. ;The possible process is as follows : *1. Finalization of Guideline for certain group of articles. *2. Creation of a maintenance table of all articles involved within that "group." (i.e. Episode articles). The list will contain the link to that article and all relevant information in regard to its maintenance. *3. The Editorial board will go through and review the status of the articles, based off of a rubric. *4. Once and article has reached "A" status, the article could be protected so that only administration can edit the article, UNLESS, the article requires constant updates, such as the character articles, as we learn new information about the articles in each appearance. Transcripts and episode articles are likely to be protected, as there is little change required after an intense cleanup and review process. *5. Once all articles have achieved "A" status, we will move on to the next set of categories. ;Tables *Name and link to articles *Completion status (a grade will be given, as agreed upon by an editorial board). Grades will be based on A, B, C, D, or F and will follow some sort of rubric. *Link to revision and date of last assessment Stage 4.1: Episode articles This stage will involve the implementation of the guidelines for the episode articles. Stage 4.2: Episode transcripts Stage 4.3: Episode galleries Stage 5: Assess and discuss The final stage will involve assessment of the process and discussion as to where to move on from there. Discussion I just wanted to note that I have had to cleanup hundreds of articles with the incorrect stub or links format. -- 15:59, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I haven't exactly done as Bat, but I've done loads of cleanup for this wiki and it would be good to see more contributors to help cleanup. FrostyLemonTalk Can someone tell me some article's in need of clean up ? DavebrayfbuTalk :See above. That is what this project is about. — AMK152 00:17, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Projects